PCT Publication No. WO2008/147233 purports to disclose a system of cyclones with electrostatically enhanced recirculation, comprising a collector cyclone and an entry for dirty gases, located upstream from a recirculator with a central channel for exhausting the cleaned gases. These cyclones are placed in series and have a recirculation line from the concentrator to the collector, to recirculate part of the gas stream. There are means in the recirculator for applying a high voltage, producing an ionizing electric field that drives the particles away from the central exhaust channel, without any significant particle deposition on the recirculator walls. The particles are driven away from the central exhaust channel in the recirculator by the joint action of mechanical and electrical forces. The particles are concentrated in the fraction of the gas stream that is recycled back to the collector cyclone, where a part is captured. The system is used for dedusting and dry gas cleaning, especially for acid gases, and for capturing bacteria.